Love Kills Slowly
by chasingdestiny
Summary: What if love become hatred ?Can it become love again? What if two people, who truly loved eachother a long time ago now become enemies and try to kill the other? Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

135 years. 135 years of hiding and of chasing my destiny. 135 years for nothing! I finally decided to give myself a last, a final chance to take revenge. To take revenge on the person who ruined my life and made me like THIS… A cold blooded murder…not in just one meaning.

It all began at 1874. I was happy, free…and…human. Everything was perfect until something terrible happened. One day I got sick and I couldn't go to the annual family reunion fete. However it was my favourite part of the year. It was a big feast, the soldiers, who made their military service far from home, came home for a weekend to meet their family. My dad was a soldier, so I was excited to meet him again, but because of a terrible flu, my mom didn't allow me to go. I was angry at her, I didn't even say good bye when she left. Unfortunately it was the last day I saw her, or the rest of my family. They said that an animal or pack of animals attacked the people on the fete and killed them. But for some reason I didn't believe them, so I started to do a research. But it was a hard job, because from that on everybody acted like nothing happened, they never talked about that night again. The whole thing fell into oblivian. Nobody dealt with it. Was something wrong with me? Did I care too much? But it was my family, what else could I have done? I needed to know the truth. But I didn't find anything. Time passed so quickly, however I couldn't forget. I was lonely, I had nightmares everyday and I started to fell into depression. When suddenly a stranger came into my life, and it changed everything. His name was Damon. Damon Salvatore. He had dark hair as the night and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He was kind and caring and I easily fell in love with him. We lived in harmony. He told me his secret, that he was a vampire. I didn't care moreover for some reason I started to love him more. But there was a problem. He said he loved me, but I couldn't believe him. I know he was still in love with his last girlfriend , Katherine. Icouldn't do anything. I wanted it to be real so much. I was weak. I was stupid. I believed him. I believed everything he said. When I looked into those sparkly blue eyes I forgot everything. Every problem, every fear, I forget who I am and what he is. He said he loved me and that we could be together forever. I believed in that. That was my first mistake and maybe the biggest one. I let him to bite me and feed me with his blood and to kill me. I even killed an inosent person to become his toy forever! I was so stupid. It didn't take me so long to realised that, considering the fact that Katherine unexpectedly appeared from nowhere. She turned Damon's brain, made him to love her again and to kill me. He almost did, but for the first time his humanity, that I knew was still in him, stopped him and he let me go. I didn't hesitate. I didn't want him to change his mind, I trusted him and I knew he would have killed me if he wanted to but my instinct said that I need to leave as far as I can, so I started to run as much as my legs allowed me. I had vampire speed, but I still knew if he wanted to catch me he easily can, but he didn't. He didn't showed up for a long …long time. A lot of years passed. 40…maybe 50 and I started to feel good. I never got old so I had to move all the time. On one hand it was good because I could travel around the world, but on the other hand I could never be normal. I never had real friends, I never had a real family I had never thought I could fall in love again, until I met Gregory. He was so much different from Damon. Not just outside but inside as well. He was also a vampire but he was different. He was a vegetarian, he never fed on human blood. He taught me how to take control over my body and my hunger. He taught me that the vervain isn't just our enemy but it can help us as well. He gave me a special necklace, filled with vervain, it not just protected me to being compelled by other vampires, but it also helped me not to lose also gave me a ring, which allowed me to walk in the sun, without being burnt. We were in love. It was real. We already planned our future.I always wanted a big family, but as vampires couldn't procrete I couldn't have a child. But Gregory said maybe we can adopt a child. I was released. Everything was perfect,….. until the one person, who I never wanted to see again, came right back to my life….

…

When I turned around he was right there. So close.

„Why? Why are you here?"I said in a fearfull voice

„I don't like when someone touches my things." He said casually. And he made his charming smile, and took a step closer, closing the gap between us.

„How could you dare?" I said through clenched teeth."Get the hell out of here!" I shouted as i took a step backwards and pointed at the door. My fear suddenly disappeared. Instead I felt anger.

„What is that tone?" He took a step forward but I took a step back. He looked down at me. „I could easily rip your heart out." He tried to fear me, but it didn't work. Maybe a little bit, but I couldn't let him sense it.

„If you wanted to, you could have easily killed me by now, but you didn't, that means something."

„But now I can, I am back…"

„And back for what? Because I am sure you didn't come back for me to be killed." That was the time when I took a step closer."Where is Katherine? What happened to the big true love of yours?" He took a deep breath and stared at the floor."Oh wait. Did she left you? Did she realise that she truly loves your brother and you were just a plaything to her?"

„Stop it!"He shouted. His eyes were filled with anger. I stayed calm

„Did she left you again? For Stefan, didn't she? Will you ever realise that you didn't meant anything to her?"

I was suddenly pushed up against the wall by Damon."I. SAID: STOP!" He shouted in my face. His eyes were blood red and his fang extrated." If you don't stop it, I won't have much choice but killing you."

I didn't fear. My fangs extrated quickly." Go ahead. Kill me." I said in a little psychopatic happened. We just stared at eachother. When a voice suddenly broke the silence.

"What is happening here?"We both stared at Gregory's direction but all of a sudden Damon was right in front of him. Gregory tried to punch and push him away. But it didn't affect on him. Damon was older, which means stronger. He took a last pychopatic look at me."You're right. I won't kill you. But it didn't mean I won't kill your boyfriend."He suddenly broke a chair and take one leg of it. I shouted No! and tried to stop him, but it was late. He already runned the stake through Gregory's heart."Remember. Never touch my things." He said through clenched teeth. Then he disappeared. Gregory's lifeless body fell onto the ground. I was shocked. I felt sad. Now I lost the love of my life. I felt anger. Anger that I have never felt before. I set next to Gregory's body."I will find him and kill him. I PROMISE!"My eyes were filled with tears, but I knew I have meant it."I will find him and I will kill the ones who he had ever loved. I will make him miserable and then I will kill him."I took the other leg of the broken chair and put it in my backpack. I took a last look at Gregory and left the body there where it was. I couldn't stay. I needed to find Damon and take revenge on him. I knew somebody will take care of the body, they will said that it was an animal attack, just as they did in my parents' case.

…

I spent the last century searching for Damon and tried to take revenge. It wasn't successfull. Now I have my last chance. I know that now I will succeed. Because finally I feel that I am in the right place. My instinct led me here. Led me to where it all began. To Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the old house. Dark. Lonely. Nothing has changed. Full of things. Things that reminds me of Damon. I need to get rid of them. I can't back down because of some stupid memories. They mean nothing to me. Not anymore. I looked around if there is anything that can be useful. I found nothing. Nothing that can help me to get over Damon. Just a picture. A picture of us. We were happy, in love. „ I HATE YOU!" I shouted as I threw the picture to the fireplace. The glass broke and the picture caught fire. I took quick breaths, tears filled my eyes as I collapsed on the floor. They weren't the tears of sadness , they were the tears of anger and desperation. It's been 135 years I am still here. Searching for Damon. And what have I? Nothing! Just a diary filled with dates, places, where he might be! But he was never. I never found him. I was late . I always late. As I was late when I tried to stop Damon from killing Gregory. But I couldn't. I couldn't save him. I looked up, my eyes were searching heavily, until I found what I was looking for. The _'Damon Documents_' as I called it. Suddenly I got up and walked to my desk. I took a last look at the book, I grabbed it, took a dreep breath and then threw it in the fireplace. I don't need any fully written papers. I needed actions instead of empty words. Right now, right there I needed change. I needed to grab the situation in my hand. Needed to get closer to the fire, I didn't care anymore if I burn myself. I was desperate and the sight of determination was sparkling in my eyes. Instead of watching the actions from the background I needed to do them by myself. I had enough. This time I won't fail, because I am not fear! It takes no fear, and finally I thought for the first time, after so many years that I was finally ready. Ready to kill Damon. At any price.

...

First day of school. For me first day of my new life. Less thinking, more actions. I am going to go to Mystic Falls High. I heard some very interesting gossips that the other Salvatore brother is studying here. Interesting,and a little bit unbelievable that a 162 years old vampire wants to go to school, but it worths a try. So I will also study here to get a little bit closer to Stefan. He don't know me, so until the time that Damon shows up I can play a little bit with him.

„Hello! Are you a new student here?" I needed to come back for a while from my evil plan as a boy was talking to me. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was quite handsome. A little bit like Gregory. Hm.. maybe I could play with him a little bit too.

„Uhm…Sorry?" I realised he was still looking at me waiting for a response. There was just one problem that I didn't know the question.

„I asked if you are a new student?" He answered with a charming smile.

„Yes." I answered dumbly. I am 152 years old, but I still can't talk to handsome boys." I am looking for the history class, can you tell me where is it?" I asked not to look so dumb..just…lost. Yeah..that would be good. The lost, innocent new girl. Maybe you can show me the right way you beautiful creature. As I was thinking of him and me and maybe a bed. I saw that his mouth was moving..and maybe he was answering me.. shit..I didn't hear him again. But not to look so dumb I nodded. How will I find the class? Argh. Why are you so handsome? He was just standing there waiting for me to do something. I need less thinking comee oon. More action, less thinking. New me.

„ Thank you for the directions" I answered finally with my most charming smile and headed into the wrong direction, that I realised when his hands were landed on me and pulled me back.

„ The history class is in the other direction." He tried to hide his smile but he couldn't."I have history too, let me guide you there. You are not good with navigation, are you?"

„Not really much." I laughed. Then I remembered Damon. I have never found him. Was it beacuse I am wrong with navigation? Hmm…

„By the way, I am Matt."He looked down at me and handing me his hand. It was strange. I have never shook a hand with a man before. But I finally took his hand. OMG they were so soft I would hold them all day.

„Caithlyn." I said finally and took my hand back before he realises that this was a really long (aaaand a great) handshaking and before the situation gets awkward and weird. It already did. Never mind. And it was about to get weirder. As I stepped into the class room I came face to face with the second person I have never wanted to see in my life again. Katherine. I was shocked. If she realises that she knows me everything is over. My plans. My future. My nonexistent realitionship with Matt. I hope he don't know Damon. He is too handsome to be killed. Back to Katherine. Did she realise me?

„ I am sorry." She apologised.

„Nothing." Yesss! She didn't realise me. Maybe today is my lucky day. But I don't understand something. Why did she apologise? Her acting …she was nothing like Katherine. Is it a trap?

„Elena wait!" A dark haired, tanned skinned girl shouted after her. Elena? Did she change her name? And she was acting weird as well. Kind and nothing like Katherine. Maybe…is it possible…that she isn't Katherine? And then realisation hit me. I know what she is! If she is not Katherine, but her look is just like hers…She must be a doppelganger. A doppelganger of Katherine. If she can have a doppelganger why can't I? Well…maybe one of me is more than enough. Wait…maybe that is the reason why Stefan and I think Damon are back. To get to know her. I need to get to know her as well, see if she is a Kathetine type or not. Mentioning Stefan in my head if he was a mind reader he was standing right next to me trying to get into the classroom as he heard the sound of the bell. As I was new I needed to find a place to sit. My luckiness hit me again, as the only non occupied seat was in front of that beautiful thing, called Matt. I smiled at him as I sat down. I felt myself weird. I didn't feel like that for a long time. I was embarassed and confused. I couldn't concentrate. And not just because of the tought that's if Stefan is here and he is here because of Katherine's doppelganger, Damon must be here as well…and finally I can take revenge, but I had also a strange feeling about that Matt was sitting behind me. I just met him but I felt something. No!no!no! I need to focus. I need to focus on my aim. To get rid of Damon. He could easily kill Matt as well if he wants to, saying that I am HIS thing. I can't allow it.

I was having such toughts when the bell rang again.

I tried. I tried not to think about Matt. But you know how hard it is not to think about somebody who is almost perfect. And if that is not enough he asked me out. Well, kind of…ok maybe not…but the asking part was right…and the out too…just it didn't meant the right thing. He said if Iwanted to I can meet him later at Mystic Grill, he will introduce me to his friends. I hope Elena will be there. And Stefan. Ching-Chang my revenge bell is ringing.

...

I have never had friends. I was always a loner. How can I be a social person while I am a never-getting-old vampire? Well I can't ask just random people that: _Hey you are so sweet can we be friends? And when I know that we are real friends can I drink your blood?_ I know I have charming smile, but uhm not that charming. So it was awkward to sit between Bonnie ( the girl who shouted after Elena) and Matt in a total silence. Bonnie was a nice girl, but when she gave me a shot and touched my hand she looked shocked and terrified if she was just woke up from a bad dream. I don't know what was it, I asked her if she is ok, but she changed the subject quickly to a waaaaay more interesting topic. Now I know , that Matt is Elena's exboyfriend and he is not over her. Why do I fall into the same mistake again? First Damon and Katherine, now Matt and Elena. Pff…Bitches.

„She said anything about me?" Matt asked. Right subject.

„Oh no! I am so not getting in to the middle. You pick up the phone and call her!"Please. No. Really if she as bitchy as Katherine she will just only hurt you. Trust me.

„I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me." Ouch. How can somebody broke up with a boy like that?

„Give her more time Matt". Haha..Bonnie you are so naive, that it's even cute.

„More time huh?" Matt said suddenly. I looked at the direction where he was staring at. It was Elena. With Stefan. It hurts, isn't it? I said so. Wait. One day? Really one day? And you get a Salvatore brother? How is it even possible? I need a plastic surgery! Right now. My loving life was going terrible at least my plan was going on a right way. Stefan and Elena sat down to our table. Phase one: Gain new friendships. Come on say something.

„So you were born in Mystic Falls?"Caroline (she joined us at the time she have seen Stefan. She looks a little but like a rich chick. Maybe she is nice and her friendship might comes in handy) asked, before I could even say a word.

„Yes and I moved when I was still young." Stefan replied. But he can only concentrate on one thing. And that was Elena.

„Parents?" Bonnie asked him. Delicate area.

„My parents passed away." Damon had told me about that. Tragedy.

„I'm sorry." Elena said sympatheticly. I saw she was honest. Weird. Same look. Different person.

„Do you have any siblings?" Ooohh yeah. He has. But not for so long.

„None that I talk to."Wait. What? Did he just lied? Oh Stefan I heard you are a good boy but lying such things….not a good move. „I live with my uncle." So he lives in the boarding house. I noted it.

Sometimes it is more interesting if you are just listening to the dialogues than take part in them. With this technique you can make your own comments in your head without anybody being hurt or realising you. I feel myself like a spy. Hmm Caitlyn 007.

Suddenly everybody turned to me. Am I missing something? Shit.. I did it again. I thought too much. Not concentrating on the actions. Why everybody is looking at me? Say something cool. Say something cool. Come oooon.

„What's up guys?" Applause. That was dumb."I mean why are you all looking at me like that?" I tried not to blush and made a stupid smile.

„You missed the question again, right?" Matt asked me with a perky smile.

„Kind of." I laughed. „ Sorry can you , somebody repeat the question?"

„What are you doing in Mystic Falls? Why are you here?" Bonnie asked me with a little bit suspicious smile. Is she knowing something? She didn't seems familiar to me. She can't be a vampire. Then what is she?

„Chasing my destiny. I lost my family a long time ago. Then I travelled around the world searching for something, someone. Now I am back."I replied secretevly. It sounded cool, a little bit melodramatic. Lika a Brazil soap opera.

„What you mean about back? Did you live here earlier?" Bonnie asked in a more courious tone.

„Yes I was born here. But after the tragedy I needed to move. I couldn't stay here anymore." I didn't like the way she was glaring at me.

„What kind of tragedy?"Why is it so interesting to everybody?

„Bonnie!" Elena hushed her.

„It's never mind." I tried to look cool. „ But now I have to go. It was nice meeting you guys. See you around." I said as I waved good bye to everyone. I could have told them the tragedy. But it was too risky. Maybe Stefan remembered and then if he finds out who I am my plan is over. I made my phase for today. Tick. Tomorrows challenge: get closer.

As I was heading towards the door I heard the last part of their interesting conversation.

„So Stefan. If you new than you don't know about the party tomorrow?" Karoline asked with a lot of hope in her voice.

„It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained.

Hmm… a party. I like parties. Maybe I could step in as a suprise, everybody loves suprise guest, aren't they? I like when my plan is going on right ways.

...

As I led back to my bed I felt happy. I watched the flames in the fireplace. I grabbed an empty book and started to write. A new chapter. A new chapter of my life. To the first page I wrote the following: _ Think less, Act more! _And the title of the book became: _Completion of Revenge._


	3. Chapter 3

Highschool parties. Drinking, hooking up, drinking and being beaten up. Most of the time I loved these things. But now I am not in my party mood. All I want to do is sleeping. I am tired. Evil plans are always tiring. I don't want to go out. But I need to. For some reason I need to go. I can feel it. My Sixth sense. Please don't led me on wrong ways this time. Please! I took a look at the clock. It's 6 o'clock. (shit!) I need to get ready. I wasn't a girly girl, whose preapring for a party is lasting for hours. So I have just put on some make up, get dressed ( jeans+ a t-shirt with a deep V neck= always winner outfit) and I was ready in 30 minutes. New world record. Maybe a Guiness. Ok enough of these stupid record toughts.I need to go.

The rode wasn't long, as I am living next to the forest. Creepy place at night. I like creepy things. I am weird. I know. The music could be heard from kilometers so it wasn't difficult to find the party. As I got closer I could hear the other sounds of the party. Well singing….and laughing….oh come on..nobody believes this. I heard the sound of kissing and someone throwing up. Yuk! People…have you heard of a little magic thing called a LIMIT? Well these teenagers don't have that word in their vocabulary….

„Hey. Caithlyn! Whaaaaat's up?" I turned around as I heard Matt's voice.

„Hey!" I smiled." I am good."I swallowed and took a step backwards as he was dangerously close to me. I took a suspicious look. „ How much have you drank?"

„Oh. JJJust a littttle bit." He tried to show me how much, but from his moves I could imagine. He didn't know the word limit either. „ Can I get you a drink?" He made a tipsy, but cute smile.

„No, thank you. I am not thirsty." I made a smile. If I drink I can't focus. I can't focus on my evil plan.

„Pleeeeeease. Let me get you a drink." He made his cute smile again."There is no party without alcohol."

„Uhm…" I almost said no, when my eyes caught Stefan. I need to talk to him. „You know what? Can you get me a drink?" Matt made a winner smile as I said that.

„My pleasure." He walked away. I took that chance and run to Stefan.

„Stefaaan Hey! Stefan!" He finally turned around and noticed me.

„Hello Caithlyn. How are you?" He asked me politely.

„ I am fine. Really fine. And you?" I made a flirty smile.

„I am fine too." He didn't turn back my flirtation. What is the problem with you?

„Have you seen Elena?" He asked as his eyes were searching for the sight of Elena. Well, now I know what, or who is the problem…

„No, I haven't seen her but she must be somewhere here. So are you a partying per…." I tried to start a conversation, but suddenly I heard a scream from the woods. I turned my head to the direction where I heard the terrifying sound came from. Stefan did the same thing. Shit! I forgot he has a vampire hearing too. It was a too sudden movement. He turned his head to me and he looked suspicious. Come on Caitlyn do a save.

„Have you seen that rabbit too?" Applause. That was an EPIC dumb save. Well done Caithlyn, Well done. He laughed. I am not suprised. If I were him I have done the same thing.

„Of course. He was with that purple fox." Is he smoked some pot? Or he really has a sense of homour? Damon has never mentioned that. „ It is better if I am check on these interesting animals." His smile dissappeared and he left to the woods.

I followed him. But he was faster and I lost his sight. The forest was so foggy that I could see nothing. Suddenly I heard a painful yell. „STEFAN!" I yelled and I started to run as fast as my legs allowed me to. I ran for almost 5 minutes until I find the place where Stefan's yell came from. He was lying on the ground next to a half dead girl,and a dark-clothed man was standing above him with a stake in his hand. I couldn't see his face but his figure seemed so familiar. While I was thinking he wanted to run the stake through Stefan's chest. I couldn't waste any time.

„Get the hell away from him!" I attacked him from back and tried to push him to the ground. It didn't work. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him. I closed my eyes, but suddenly I felt a familiar breeze and I heard a familiar voice.

„Hello sweetheart."It can't be true. I opened my eyes. I was looking in the second most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my whole life. I tried to say something but all I could do was staring. Staring at him. He was there. Is it a just dream or my mind plays tricks on me? I could cry. I wanted to do something but I couldn't. My legs didn't move and I can't take breath. Fortunately he was grabbing me strongly, but gently. Finally I spoke, but the only word that came out my mouth was: „Gregory?"

„It has been a long time." He responded with a half smile...

**AN: Hello everybody!:) Please let me know what do you think about my story.:) Make reviews Love you all!:)**


End file.
